spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. SquarePants
This is the adult verson of SpongeBob. Episodes are rated TV-PG or TV-14 Series Overview Episodes Season One *Nickelodeon ordered 13 episodes for this season *Episodes of Mr. SquarePants air Saturday nights at 9:00 on TeenNick. *Season One started airing in October 9, 2010 and ended on April 30, 2011 1. Revenge of the Strangular - October 9, 2010 - Jon23812 The Strangular comes back to seek his revenge on SpongeBob. SpongeBob hears about his break out and hides in Patrick's house. The Strangular then finds SpongeBob tries to strangle him. SpongeBob karate saves him and the Strangular is behind bars again. (TV-PG-V) 2. Patrick's First Fight - October 16, 2010 - Jon23812 Patrick walks into a bar, and spills his drink on someone. The man then challenges him to a fight. Patrick seeks help from Mr. Krabs to fight this person (TV-PG-DV) 3. Death of the Flying Dutchmen - October 30, 2010 - Jon23812 The Flying Dutchmen tells SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs a story about his death. (TV-14-LV) (TV-PG-LV) 4. Attack of the Killer Krabby Patties - November 20, 2010 - Jon23812 After another failed attempt to steal the Krabby Patty Formula, Plankton creates a machine that will make Krabby Patty's destroy the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob ruins Plankton's plan by showing love to the Krabby Patty's and sent them to destroy the Chum Bicket. (TV-PG-V) 5. Sandy's Christmas Wish - December 11, 2010 - Jon23812 Sandy is excited that her parents are coming over for Christmas. Later she gets a call saying that they won't be coming. Sandy is devastated. She then whishes that she was back in Texas. On Christmas Eve her wish came ture. After she went to sleep and woke up everything repeated itself everyday. Sandy must stop this wish. (TV-PG) 6. Patrick's Evil Twin - January 22, 2011 - Jon23812 Patrick's twin brother comes to the Bikini Bottom. He ties up Patrick and pretends to be him. He does mean things to Patrick's friends and when he leaves everyone hates the real Patrick. Will Patrick convince them that it was his evil twin. (TV-PG-D) 7. SpongeBob Passes! - Febuary 5, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob finally passes is boting exam and get's his driver's licens. He is so happy that he goes on a joy ride and end up passing a red light which causes him to go to jail. (TV-PG-V) 8. Sandy's Boyfriend - Febuary 19, 2011 - Jon23812 Sandy's old boyfriend comes to the Bikini Bottom. (TV-PG-L) 9. SpongeBob SquarePants, R.I.P - March 5, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob is getting stressed out lately so he decides to medeitate. When Patrick comes and tries to talk to him SpongeBob doesn't respond. Patrick thinks he's dead. Patrick tells the Bikini Bottom about SpongeBob's "death" and the burry him. When SpongeBob wakes up he is with the Flying Dutchmen who also thinks he's dead. SpongeBob tries to tell him that he isn't. What will happen? (TV-14-DL) (TV-PG-D) 10. St. Patrick's Day - March 19, 2011 - Jon23812 Irish Fish celebrate St. Patrick's Day. Patrick thinks it's a holiday dedicated to him so he crashes the party. (TV-PG) 11. April Fools! - April 2, 2011 - Jon23812 Mr. Krabs get's crazy with his April Fools pranks causing the Bikini Bottemers to get angry. (TV-14) (TV-PG) 12. I Like Pie - April 16, 2011 - Jon23812 A pie shop opens and Patrick tries to take all the pie for himself. (TV-PG-V) Note: ''This episode was originally TV-14-LV but TeenNick thought that it was too scary for teenagers. The uncut verson airs on Adult Swim. '''13. The Crusty Crab - April 30, 2011 - Jon23812 A new reastarunt called the Crusty Crab opens and makes more money than the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs tries to put the place out of buiesness. (TV-PG) Season Two *This show was renewed for a second season in November 2010 *Season two will consist of 26 episodes *Episodes of Mr. SquarePants air 11:30 pm on Adult Swim *Season two began airing on Adult Swim on April 22, 2012 14. Find a Girl (Part One) - April 22, 2012 - Jon23812 A guy from The Sea Channel comes to the Krusty Krabs and asks SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs to be on a game show to find a date. They go on the show. The mystery girls chooses Person #1 (SpongeBob). SongeBob then finds out the the mystery girl is Sandy. (TV-PG-D) 15. SpongeBob Dates Sandy (Part Two) - April 29, 2012 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Sandy decide to go on a date. During their date they find out that they love eachother and becomes boyfriend and girlfriend. (TV-PG) 16. Sandy's Parents - May 20, 2012 - Jon23812 Sandy parents forbids Sandy to date a water breather. Sandy must convince her parents to let her date him. (TV-PG-L) 17. Patrick Get's a Job - June 17, 2012 - Jon23812 Patrick get's a job at the conviente store. While working Patrick messes up on everything. (TV-PG-D) 18. Spongey Potter and the Philosopher's Sponge (One Hour Special) - June 24, 2012 - Jon23812 This is a parody of the film Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone . (TV-14-DLV) DVDs *Mr. SquarePants (The First 13 Episodes) Rules *No deleting any episodes you didn't create *If you'd like to have a job add your name to the list and what job you want. *Season one will have 13 episodes, then the rest will have a minimum of 20 episodes and a maximim of 39 episodes. *Have fun Trivia *Unlike the original series, episodes are aprox. 22 - 24 minutes instead of 11 minutes. *''Death of the Flying Dutchmen ''was produced as the seventh episode but aired as the third episode so the airdate would be closer to Halloween. *After '''''Attack of the Killer Krabby Patties grew 8.0 million viewers, TeenNick renewed the show for a second season. *TeenNick airs the TV-14 episodes once, then it is edited to make the episode TV-PG. The uncut TV-14 episodes can be seen on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. *Adult Swim began airing this show April 22, 2012 because TeenNick decided they only wanted live-action shows also TeenNick would edit the TV-14 episodes. Jobs *Jon23812 (Creator, Excutive Producer, Writer, Editor)